My Adventures With Sofia The First
by atkins322
Summary: This story is about a Sofia and her friends helping a young boy by the name of Bobby who is having a rough time.
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Author's note, I don't own Sofia or any of the other characters. Story is rated K+**

 **Chapter 1 Bobby Gets Visited By A Special Princess**

 **It is the month of January, the date Thursday the 2nd, Bobby had just gotten ready for school, he was in 9th grade and had to get dressed in a hurry, eat cereal for breakfast because cooking would take too long and he would be late,**

 **Esta- Bobby, are you about done eating yet, its about time for you to leave for school.**

 **Bobby- Okay mom, just to say, I hate the subjects there, I am falling way behind due to a teacher who gives me falsified bad grades, my math teacher makes me feel stupid because of the 50s and 45s he gives me which constitutes to an F- mom.**

 **Clyde- That isn't right, Bobby will no longer be going there, besides Iv'e known something has been going on recently, he's been calling home pretending to be ill, just to get away from there, its been happening since the 1996-1997 school year started.**

 **Clyde- Come on Bobby lets get going and if anything happens let us know okay.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, I love you.**

 **Clyde- Love you too son.**

 **Bobby arrived at Chesnee High that morning and made his way down the hall to homeroom where Ms Thomas' class was which was a door on the right.**

 **Mrs Thomas- Hello Bobby, how are you, have a seat over there.**

 **Bobby- Sure Mrs Thomas, hope you are doing wonderful today.**

 **Mrs Thomas- I'm doing well Bobby, but were not here to greet, were here to work, now get started, said Mrs Thomas in a kinda rude tone.**

 **Mrs Thomas- Okay I will be handing out grades from over the week, hopefully they will inspire you to do better.**

 **Bobby received his paper and was shell shocked at the grade, a 52 which was an F- .**

 **Bobby- Oh sheesh, I can't take this any longer thought Bobby to himself, I have to escape from this, I will notify my parents after I leave Mr Boyd's math class.**

 **Mrs Thomas- Bobby, you know you can do better than that, look at all of the A and B grades you made back in 6th, 7th and 8th grades back in Middle School, what has gotten into you?!**

 **Bobby clinched his fist before leaving to go to Mr Boyd's math class.**

 **Bobby finally arrived at Mr Boyd's class and took his seat where he always sat.**

 **Mr Boyd- Hey there Bobby, how was your Christmas vacation.**

 **Bobby- It was okay, I received a cool game console.**

 **Mr Boyd- Well thats nice, but were not here to talk about games, were here to do work, got that?**

 **Bobby- Got it Mr Boyd.**

 **Mr. Boyd- Great, now I'm about to hand out some math sheets to each of you all and these are about counting money.**

 **Bobby received his sheet and started immediatly as soon as Mr Boyd told each student to start**

 **Mr Boyd- Don't be looking at each other said Mr Boyd to another student.**

 **Time finally was up for all of the math papers and each student including Bobby handed his papers over to Mr Boyd for grading.**

 **Mr Boyd- Well some of you all did well and I know a few who blew it.**

 **Mr Boyd- Bobby take a look at your papers will ya?**

 **Bobby looked at his papers and discovered the 3 horrific grades, a 49, a 52 and a 57. Bobby clinched his fists in anger,but didn't say a word of disrespect, he just left and went towards the guidance counselor's office.**

 **Guidance Counselor- Can I help you with something.**

 **Bobby- Yes I wan't my dad to pick me up, my head is hurting me.**

 **Okay said the guidance counselor picking up the phone to dial my house number.**

 **House phone rings.**

 **Esta- Hello?**

 **Guidance Counselor- Hi this is the guidance counselor from Chesnee High, this is concerning Bobby, he says his head is bothering him, he looks upset as well too.**

 **Clyde? yelled Esta, go get Bobby, Iv'e had it with those teachers bullying my son, now go get him.**

 **Clyde jumped into his car and made way to the high school, but something mysterious appeared in the house while Clyde was gone to pick up Bobby.**

 **Esta- I can't believe those teachers are so aggrivating, today is the last day my son enters that building.**

 **Just then there was a flash of light that came from Bobby's room.**

 **John who was Esta's brother who suffered down syndrome jumped up and poked Esta several times urging her to come to the room where he noticed the flash of light.**

 **Esta- I'm coming John, give me time to get there.**

 **When the 2 arrived and looked in the room that was share by Clyde, Esta and Bobby, they were shocked to see an adorable redish brown haired little girl wearing a lavendar dress with clover icons on the bottom along with yellow underneith it, also wore a purple amulet around her neck and had a tiara with purple and pink gems and had medium blue eyes.**

 **Esta- Who,who are you there said Esta nervously.**

 **I'm here to be here for Bobby, by the way my name is Sofia, Princess Sofia that is.**

 **Well Iv'e never seen a princess before.**

 **Sofia- Well you do now.**

 **Just then Clyde returned with Bobby from the school.**

 **Bobby- Mom, you are not going to believe this mom, look at these papers, they have false grades on them, just then Bobby broke down and cried.**

 **Sofia- Aww don't cry Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Huh huh?!, who who are you?**

 **Sofia- Don't be afraid Bobby, my name is Princess Sofia, I was sent here to be with you and comfort you.**

 **Bobby- Oh sorry I started crying all of a sudden.**

 **Sofia- Aww its okay, but for starters I would like for you to address me in a more polite manner like your highness said Sofia smiling big at Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Sh sure your highness said Bobby laughing.**

 **Sofia- Thats the way to do it there Bobby, now tell me what have these teachers been doing to you. said Sofia with a sad look.**

 **Bobby- They have made my life miserable since I started going to school there and my mom said I was not going back, today was my final day.**

 **Sofia- I don't blame you one bit Bobby said Sofia patting Bobby on the head.**

 **Sofia- Can I look at those papers please?**

 **Bobby- Yes sure.**

 **Sofia looked at the papers with astonishment and found out that most of the answers were correct.**

 **Mrs Atkins take a look at these answers, you too Mr Atkins, most of these are correct, but the teacher placed this falsified bad grade to make your son look awful, I wouldn't take him back there, by my authority as a princess, tomorrow morning, sign him out, I don't care if they don't like it.**

 **Clyde- Will do, my son is much smarter than that.**

 **Sofia- I know, I will teach him.**

 **Esta- You teach my son?, how.**

 **Sofia- You'll see, said Sofia with a grin.**

 **Bobby- Well Princess, how do you like my house so far?**

 **Sofia- Its okay, but could use a good bit more royalty to it.**

 **Bobby- What do you mean by that?**

 **Sofia- Have you ever wanted to live is a nice huge palace Bobby said Sofia with a warm smile.**

 **Bobby- Why yes I would love to said Bobby excitedly.**

 **Sofia- That is what I thought, besides I am going surprise you soon.**

 **Bobby- A surprise, what is it?**

 **Sofia- Can't tell you that, I would spoil it silly said Sofia giggling.**

 **Bobby- Anyway thanks said Bobby.**

 **Sofia- You're welcome, said Sofia hugging Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're so sweet Princess Sofia, can I get you something to drink, I have some Sundrops and MelloYellows here.**

 **Sofia- I would like some tea please,I never cared about soda.**

 **Bobby- Sure, all I have is the ordinary kind, not the multiflavor type.**

 **Sofia- Oh nothing to worry about, I'll take that, I like any type of tea.**

 **Bobby poured Sofia some tea in a medium sized glass.**

 **Sofia- Its a bit too sweet Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Oh sorry, forgot about that, I can always make another pitcher full with less sugar in it.**

 **Sofia- Thanks, that is kind of you Bobby.**

 **Bobby made the slightly less sweet tea.**

 **Bobby- Here you go Princess, hope you like this.**

 **Sofia- Now that is more like it, besides why do you like yours so sweet?**

 **Bobby- I'm southern, we drink ours like that.**

 **Sofia- Oh, well anyone else like tea that is that sweet?**

 **Bobby- Yes one of my brothers does.**

 **Sofia- He does, well that makes 2 that likes it.**

 **Sofia- I forgot to tell you about my sister Amber, she is slightly older than me, wears a greenish yellow outfit, has blonde hair and her tiara is different than mine, you'll meet her soon.**

 **Bobby- I didn't know you had siblings.**

 **Sofia- Yeah I do, as for my sister, she's nice but can be jealous sometimes.**

 **Bobby- I know how that is, why don't you come into the living area with me where its warm, its a bit cold in this kitchen.**

 **Sofia- Good thinking Bobby, it is cold in here.**

 **Bobby and Sofia walked into the living area and sat on one of the sofas and talked for a good while about the mean teachers at the school.**

 **Sofia- Bobby do you know why they are giving you these falsified grades to make you look bad?**

 **Bobby- No I don't princess, they keep everything hid under wraps, and its not only me, its many others as well too.**

 **Sofia- Sorry to hear about that, me, you and your parents will deal with them next week, starting Monday**

 **Bobby- Deal with them, as in what your highness?**

 **Sofia- Me, your Mom & Dad as well as my sister are going to sign you out of that awful place.**

 **Bobby- Alright shouted Bobby.**

 **Sofia- Shhh silence said Sofia placing her hand over Bobby's mouth, there are others relatives of yours outside, they will hear us.**

 **Bobby- Sorry for that.**

 **Sofia- Its okay, just be a little more quiet next time.**

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 2 Bobby Gets Signed Out Of School**

 **Monday finally rolled around and it was time for Bobby to be signed out of school with another special princess joining his family.**

 **Bobby- Well its 6:00 AM and Monday, guess I'll get up and eat me a nice bowl of Raisin Bran.**

 **Bobby got up and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet.**

 **I think I'll use this nice white porcelain bowl with the royal blue ring on its rim said Bobby with a huge smile.**

 **Sofia- Oh you're up awful early, what are you eating?**

 **Bobby- Its called Raisin Bran, care to have some?**

 **Sofia- I never tried it, so yes I'll take some.**

 **Bobby- Right away your highness said Bobby grabbing another bowl.**

 **Bobby poured the bowl that was a purplish color full of the cereal along with some milk.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby, you're such a sweet subject.**

 **Bobby- Huh subject, what is that?**

 **Sofia- Its about the same as servant Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Oh that, how is the cereal.**

 **Sofia- Its yummy Bobby, this is the most tasty thing Iv'e eaten.**

 **Bobby- Well I'm waiting for my parents to wake up, I'll go and light a fire in the wood stove.**

 **Sofia- Sure but be careful, don't get burned Bobby.**

 **Bobby lit the woodstove so it would get warm in the living room along with the middle room in the small house that they lived in.**

 **Sofia- Well did you get it lit Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Yes your highness, I got it warm in here.**

 **Esta- Bobby, where are you?**

 **Im in here Mom, I just lit the wood stove so it would be warm when you,Dad and John woke up.**

 **Esta- Okay thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome mom.**

 **Sofia- Aww that is so sweet Bobby, I imagine they are glad to have you.**

 **Bobby- They are, I help them each day.**

 **Just then Bobby's parents woke up and entered the kitchen and told Bobby to prepare their morning meals including John.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, you better get that skillet and start cooking for your parents okay?**

 **Bobby grabbed the skillet and scrambled some eggs and fried some bacon as well, then grabbed 3 plates and placed them on the table.**

 **Bobby- Here you go Mom.**

 **Dad here is your plate, and here you go John, hope you 3 enjoy this.**

 **Esta- You're a great child Bobby, thanks.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome Mom.**

 **Esta- Have you eaten yet son?**

 **Bobby- Yes me and Sofia ate some Raisin Bran, me and her both loved it.**

 **Esta- Glad both of you did.**

 **Sofia- So this is John, what happened to his hair, do you know?**

 **Esta- That huge bald spot is a group of dead nerves that happened when he was a child.**

 **Sofia- Sorry to hear about that.**

 **Bobby- Its okay, he does well around here.**

 **Esta- Bobby, why don't you and Sofia go in the living area where its warm, we will be leaving to take Bobby to sign him out of school.**

 **Bobby- Sure Mom, come on princess, we can sit on the sofa until its time to leave, you will like this small town of Chesnee that I live not far from.**

 **Sofia- Sure right behind you Bobby.**

 **Bobby and Sofia sat on the sofa and talked for about 10 minutes until time to leave.**

 **Clyde- Okay time for us to leave, come on you 2, but first we have to find some one to watch John, until we get back.**

 **Sofia- Who would that be?**

 **Ronald- I'll watch him.**

 **Sofia- Are you another of Bobby's family?**

 **Yes I'm one of his brothers.**

 **Sofia- Well nice to meet you Ronald.**

 **Ronald- Nice to meet you too.**

 **Bobby,Sofia,Clyde &Esta got into the car and left for Chesnee to sign Bobby out of school.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, what do you think they are going to say about this.**

 **Bobby- I don't know your highness, but even if it is something I don't like, they know they were in the wrong of doing other students the same way they did me.**

 **Sofia- I see Bobby, I'm here for you, you know that said Sofia rubbing Bobby on the back .**

 **Bobby- You're very sweet and kind princess, by the way, I love the necklace you're wearing.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby, you're sweet too, oh look we arrived at the school, lets go in and get you signed out.**

 **Bobby- Yeah lets get this over with.**

 **Bobby,Sofia and his parents entered the high school building**

 **Sofia- Wow, this place does seem a bit scary, I don't blame you for leaving Bobby.**

 **Bobby- I know, it creeped me out every day I came here, especially that math teacher of mine, got a kick out of giving me an F for no reason.**

 **Bobby and the others entered the guidance counselor's office and arranged some paperwork to sign Bobby out of the school.**

 **Mr Boyd- Well, looks like we have a loser here wearing a dark green and yellow coat, but Mr Boyd didn't notice the young princess sitting next to Bobby.**

 **Sofia- And who are you to be calling my friend a loser?**

 **Mr Boyd- And who might you be there young lady.**

 **Sofia- My name is princess Sofia, I'm here with Bobby and his parents, we are signing him out.**

 **Mr Boyd- Just so you know he's replaceable.**

 **Sofia- Yeah and so are you, not only you made him look awful, but other students as well have followed suit.**

 **Mr Boyd- Are you going to let this little girl talk to me like that Bobby?**

 **Bobby- She's a princess and you heard her correctly, I'm leaving this place.**

 **Mr Boyd- Yeah I heard her, and she is about as stubborn as you Bobby.**

 **Sofia- Don't dare call Bobby that again, you understand, you see what is in my hand here and its magical.**

 **Mr Boyd- What a stick.**

 **Sofia- Its a wand for your information, and if you call my friend stubborn one more time, you will be transformed into a wasp of some sort.**

 **Bobby- Your highness, if you do that it would be advised to run, because he will be angry and chase us down and pick one of us to sting first.**

 **Sofia- Oh you're right Bobby, sorry about that.**

 **Esta- Bobby where are you, time to leave, were done here.**

 **Bobby- Right here Mom, were out in the hallway, me and Sofia were just talking to one of the mean teachers.**

 **Clyde- Which one?**

 **Bobby- Mr Boyd, and he's still here taunting me and mocking Princess Sofia.**

 **Clyde- I don't like the way you are talking to my son like that and you better not mess with his special little friend either.**

 **Mr Boyd- I wasn't I was just telling Bobby he's going to be dumb from now on.**

 **Sofia- Why you, you asked for it!**

 **Bobby- Sofia no!**

 **Just then Sofia waved her wand and shrunk Mr Boyd down to the size of being 3 inches tall.**

 **Bobby- Wow, how did you do that.**

 **Sofia- Didn't you hear that I was magical, said Sofia giggling.**

 **Bobby- Oh that, well I guess I will have me some fun here.**

 **Sofia- Fun, what do you mean by that.**

 **Bobby- Watch this Princess.**

 **Bobby reached and picked up the miniature math teacher by the back of his shirt and made a few remarks to him saying hahahahaha, I'm much bigger than you are.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, put him down please, princess' orders.**

 **Bobby- Okay sorry about that Sofia.**

 **Sofia- Its okay, now stand back while I change him back to his original size.**

 **Sofia changed Mr Boyd back to the size he was.**

 **Mr Boyd- Well sorry I called you dumb, but did your friend have to shrink me to the size of a doll?**

 **Bobby- Like she said, she's magical.**

 **Clyde- Come on you 2 lets head back to the car, we have some places we need to be.**

 **Bobby- Coming Dad.**

 **Sofia- I'm right behind you Bobby said Sofia placing her arm around Bobby.**

 **The 4 got into the car and left to go pay some bills before returning home**

 **Sofia- Bobby, where are we going?**

 **Bobby- To pay a few bills then head back home.**

 **Sofia- Where would that be at Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Its a large city called Spartanburg.**

 **Sofia- Wow, never heard of that place, I bet it looks nice.**

 **Bobby- Its okay, just a good bit larger that Chesnee.**

 **Esta- Well Bobby, you won't have to worry about them anymore, beside we need you at home to help around the house.**

 **Bobby- I know Mom,**

 **Everyone arrived at the first loan company to pay the first bill that was owed.**

 **Esta- Were going inside now, Bobby you stay in the car and keep an eye on your adorable friend okay?**

 **Bobby- Okay Mom.**

 **Esta- Thanks, we will be back in a few minutes.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, here is something I want you to have, I meant to give it to you when I first met you.**

 **Bobby- What is it?**

 **Sofia- Well this magic wand of course said Sofia laughing.**

 **Sofia- But one thing, only use this when necessary Bobby okay?**

 **Okay your highness said Bobby.**

 **Just then Bobby's parents came out of the building and got into the car to go to the next place.**

 **Bobby what is that you have in your hand, said Esta.**

 **Bobby- Oh thats just a special gift that was handed to me from Sofia?**

 **Esta- Well that was sweet of her.**

 **Sofia- Thanks, I told him it contains a powerful secret.**

 **Esta- What would that be Sofia?**

 **Sofia- It contains magical properties and to only use it when needs to be.**

 **Everyone finally finished up paying the bills and made their way back to their house.**

 **Sofia- Well were back home Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, lets go inside and do a few things.**

 **Sofia- Like what would that be Bobby, playing a few games, chasing each other?**

 **Bobby- Well first we need to help put away these groceries we bought, then we can think about that.**

 **Sofia- Okay, glad to help, let me give you a hand with those.**

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 3 Bobby Is Introduced To Amber**

 **Everyone finally got everything put away and Bobby and Sofia went and rested on the sofa for a while because the both of them were worn out from all of the work putting away groceries.**

 **Bobby- Whoa, talk about a lot of food to put in the cabinets and fridge.**

 **Sofia- Yeah I know, lets rest up some because we are both tired right now, besides there is someone I want to introduce you to Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Who might that be Sofia?**

 **Just then Sofia waved her wand and there was bright flash outside.**

 **Amber- Huh, what is this place, how did I get from Enchancia to here?**

 **Sofia- Come on in Amber, I have someone who would like to meet you.**

 **Amber- Who is it Sofia.**

 **Amber walked inside and found Bobby sitting next to Sofia.**

 **Who is this young man Sofia? said Amber.**

 **Sofia- Amber this is Bobby, he is a very kind person, he helps his family out quite a bit.**

 **Amber- Well nice to meet you Bobby, how are you.**

 **Bobby- I'm doing fine, how about you.**

 **Amber- Doing okay except being scared a little, one minute I'm in Enchancia, next minute I'm here, what is this place called?**

 **Bobby- The name of this place is called Chesnee, well the outskirts of Chesnee.**

 **Amber- Seems like a nice quiet area, you got it all nice and warm in here, it was cold when I appeared outside.**

 **Bobby- Yeah its still winter here.**

 **Amber- Just to say Bobby, I'm a princess as well, I'm a bit older than Sofia.**

 **Bobby- Yes your highness, I like your yellowish green outfit.**

 **Amber- Aww thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome.**

 **Amber- Sofia does anyone else live here besides Bobby and his parents?**

 **Sofia- Yes a person named John, he suffers from down syndrome.**

 **Amber- Oh sorry to hear that.**

 **Bobby- Yeah he was born in that fashion.**

 **Amber- Does he do anything Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Nothing much, he mostly plays with a deck of playing cards and tears up old paper.**

 **Amber- What happened to his head?, there is a large bald area there.**

 **Bobby- That happened a long time ago when he was about 14, that is due to a large group of dead nerves.**

 **Amber- Where are your parents Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Oh I forgot they are in the kitchen, come with me your highness.**

 **Bobby- Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Amber, she is Sofia's older sister.**

 **Esta- Well hello there Amber, how are you.**

 **Amber- I'm doing wonderful.**

 **Clyde- Nice to meet you there.**

 **Amber- Why thank you kind sir.**

 **Bobby- Well is there anything you want me to do for you Mom?**

 **Esta- Well there is a few things, I wan't you to get the living space cleaned up a bit, we have a few of your relatives that will be staying here for a while.**

 **Bobby- Okay mom, well l better get started, you 2 princesses wanna help.**

 **Why sure Bobby, said Amber and Sofia both.**

 **Bobby- Okay then, I'll be sweeping the floors, anyone care to mop?**

 **I'll do it said Amber.**

 **Bobby- Are you sure your highness, Pinesol is kinda potent.**

 **Amber- No problem, we clean the castle with stuff more powerful than that.**

 **Bobby- Okay I'll get the mop pail and the solution, also you will want to wash your hands very good after because the solution contains bleach.**

 **Amber- Okay thanks Bobby for reminding me.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome, and to be on the safe side when you go to mop, start in front and mop away from you so you don't step in the wet solution and risk falling from a slippery floor surface.**

 **Amber- Thanks again for the tips Bobby.**

 **Bobby- My pleasure your highness.**

 **Bobby,Sofia and Amber finally got everything cleaned up and the whole house was filled with a pine scent.**

 **Sofia- Well that gets that done, Bobby you can now tell your parents that you, Amber and I are finished with the living area and the middleroom as well as a few touchups in that bedroom.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing your highnesses .**

 **Bobby- Mom, Dad, we finished the living area, middleroom and the bedroom that connects to the living space.**

 **Esta- Great, now you all can join me in a game of gin rummy.**

 **Sofia- What kind of game is that, said Sophia with a confused look.**

 **Bobby- Its a card game Sofia, you earn points by following which cards will play, its done with 3 cards for example, if you have 3 of clubs along with 4 and 5 that counts as a play and you lay those cards aside.**

 **Sofia- Oh now I get it, do you have a deck of cards.**

 **Bobby- Right here Sofia said Bobby handing the cards to his mother.**

 **Bobby- Come on you 2 have a seat next to me and lets enjoy a fun game shall we.**

 **Amber- Who's handing out the cards first.**

 **Bobby- I'll be dealing first.**

 **Bobby dealed out 10 cards to each person, but had to use 2 decks due to 52 being to a deck.**

 **Bobby and the rest played the first game and Sofia won the first round with 167 points.**

 **Sofia- Ha I beat all of you.**

 **Bobby- Well that makes me second, but I don't mind losing to you Sofia, you deserve to win, so does your sister.**

 **Amber &Sofia Together- Aww Bobby you didn't have to say that, but thanks anyway, can we hug you?**

 **Bobby- Well of course?**

 **Amber and Sofia hugged Bobby with a tight squeeze.**

 **Bobby- Ouch, ouch, not so rough on me, I don't know whose tiara is scraping my neck.**

 **Amber- Oh sorry, mine has kinda sharp edges on it, are you okay Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Yes I'm fine your highness.**

 **Amber- Thats great, let me look to see if the scrapes are bad enough.**

 **Bobby- What do you see?**

 **Amber- They are fine, just red a little, you'll be okay.**

 **Bobby- Okay who's ready for the next round.**

 **I am said Sofia excitedly.**

 **Bobby okay then, you get to deal this time Sofia.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby,**

 **Sofia dealt out the cards and everyone made their first play.**

 **Bobby, here is a 6,7 and 8 of diamonds, I have 64 points so far.**

 **Sofia- Anyone draw from the deck.**

 **Amber drew from the deck and wound up with 6 cards she could place on the table.**

 **Amber- Well I have an 8,9 and 10 of spades.**

 **Everyone played until the game ended after 5 rounds.**

 **Esta- Okay lets see who has the most points now.**

 **Bobby and the other 2 princesses handed their papers over to Esta.**

 **Esta- Well I think my son has overtaken you 2 including me.**

 **Sofia &Amber - Aww come on Bobby, please let us win a few games and let your mother win also.**

 **Bobby- Sorry about that, didn't know I kept getting all of the good cards.**

 **Sofia- Thats okay Bobby, just let me do some shuffling that cards next time.**

 **Bobby and the others played one last game before going to bed for the night.**

 **Sofia- Well it looks live Iv'e won 2 rounds already.**

 **Amber- Sheesh I didn't get anything this time.**

 **At the end of the game, Bobby's mom discovered that Sophia,Amber and Esta had the same amount of points.**

 **Esta- Well it looks like me and you 2 young princesses won this round.**

 **Bobby- Told you I would let you all win.**

 **Amber- You didn't let us win Bobby, this was a luck stroke this time, but thanks for not having any hard feelings toward us.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome, besides this is only a fun card game, doesn't matter who wins or loses, having fun is all that counts.**

 **Amber &Sofia- Now that is the way to be Bobby, you are so very nice to us.**

 **Esta- Well I think its time for all of us to get to bed.**

 **Bobby- Yeah I can see its around 11:00 PM at the most.**

 **Amber- Where am I supposed to sleep at?**

 **Bobby- You can sleep in here Amber, you can sleep on this sofa here and Sofia the other one, I'll keep an eye on you 2 throughout the night.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby, but you don't have to do that, you go and rest, you need it, we will call you if we need something.**

 **Bobby- Okay, Good night adorable princesses.**

 **Amber &Sofia- Goodnight Bobby, have a wonderful sleep.**

 **Bobby walked into the room that his parents shared and climbed into bed and fell asleep.**

 **Esta- Bobby, did you give both of them covers to stay warm?**

 **Bobby- Yes mom, I did, I also checked on John as well too, I will most likely have to keep an eye on him because he gets up during the night and walks through the house.**

 **Esta- I'll let you know if he gets up Bobby, right now get some sleep, you need your energy.**

 **Bobby- Okay, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad.**

 **Goodnight son, said both of Bobby's parents.**

 **Bobby and his parents and the 2 young princesses fell asleep until the next morning, because the next day would be when some of Bobby's other relatives would visit to stay a couple of weeks, so the whole house had to be spotless and nice when they arrived, but it would also be a time of discipline for Bobby the same night as well, because they would be arriving at 7:45 PM the same day, stay tuned for chapter 4 for more of this exciting story**

 **End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 4 The Relatives Move In**

 **The next morning Bobby and his family got out of bed and prepared breakfast at 8:00 AM since Bobby is no longer a school student and had to get up early.**

 **Bobby- Wow something smells pretty good in here said Bobby as he walked into the kitchen.**

 **Bobby- What are you fixing Mom?**

 **Esta- Well its link sausage along with some grits, eggs and some biscuits.**

 **Bobby- Sounds wonderful to me mom.**

 **Esta- Why don't you wake Sofia and Amber up and tell them breakfast is about ready.**

 **Bobby- Sure Mom, right away.**

 **Bobby walked into the living area where Amber and Sofia were sleeping.**

 **Bobby- Rise and shine you 2 adorable princesses, time to come and eat.**

 **Sofia- Sure Bobby, whatever that is it smells yummy.**

 **Amber - Me too come on Sofia, I'm starving.**

 **Everyone sat at the table except for Bobby who was laying out the plates.**

 **Sofia- What is that called, that is white and grainy looking?**

 **Bobby- Those are called grits your highness, they are good with some salt and pepper on them with a bit of butter too.**

 **Amber- Those biscuits look tasty.**

 **Bobby- Oh they are, hope you like the link sausage too.**

 **Amber- It looks yummy also .**

 **Bobby- Well I have everyone's plate fixed and well I guess we can now eat, Oh I forgot these cloth napkins for you Sofia and Amber, don't want you all to ruin your pretty outfits.**

 **Sofia- Why thanks Bobby, you're so thoughtful.**

 **Amber- Thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome, said Bobby who was salting up his grits, eggs and sausage.**

 **Sofia- Don't you think that is enough of salt Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Oh shoot, didn't know I put that much said Bobby in an upset tone.**

 **Amber- Its not that much Bobby, might be to your taste though.**

 **Bobby tasted the food to see if it was too salty, but he stirred it first.**

 **Bobby- No, its just right.**

 **Sofia- Well that is great, we didn't want for you to rake out most of those grits due to too much salt in them.**

 **Bobby- I know right, by the way, how do the grits taste to you 2 cute princesses.**

 **Amber &Sofia- Very yummy Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Glad you like them.**

 **Esta- Well lets get done eating so the kitchen can be cleaned up and the house finished cleaned up as well, Bobby, I want you to mow the yard please, well the front and the side, your Dad will take care of the other section, after that I wan't you to help Sofia with the windows.**

 **Bobby- Sure Mom, I'll be doing that right away.**

 **Everyone got done eating and Esta cleaned up the kitchen.**

 **Bobby- Now to get this good old push mower out and cut these sections of lawn.**

 **Sofia- Bobby what is this in this red plastic container.**

 **Bobby- Sofia, be careful with that, that is gasoline and its highly flammable, bring it here so I can pour some in this mower.**

 **Sofia- Oh my, sorry about that, I was wondering why it had a horrible smell to it, here and be careful yourself as well.**

 **Bobby- Got it your highness.**

 **Bobby filled the mower up with 93 premium, and checked the oil levels before starting the mower.**

 **Bobby- Okay here goes.**

 **Bobby pulls the rope and the mower started up.**

 **Hey Sofia, this is something I always do with mowers but its not recommended.**

 **Sofia- What would that be Bobby, I can't hear because of the noise.**

 **Bobby reached down to where the mower's carburetor was located and revved the engine to max speed.**

 **Sophia- Bobby what are you doing, don't you know that engine can sling a rod at you?!**

 **Clyde- Sofia is right Bobby, stop doing that and mow the yard reasonable, besides after you cut the front and left side, I'm finishing the rest.**

 **Bobby- Got it Dad.**

 **Clyde- Good, now hurry it up, we need this yard mowed before the relatives show up.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing Dad.**

 **Bobby mowed the front and the left side of the house, then gave the mower over to his dad to finish off the yard.**

 **Clyde- Okay now go inside and help the 2 girls finish up okay.**

 **Bobby- Okay, right on it Dad.**

 **Sofia, Amber we only have just a tiny bit more to go, lets get to it.**

 **Bobby, Sofia and Amber finished up the last bit of cleaning such as the pictures that were hanging on the walls as well as dusting the ceiling fan in the living area.**

 **Sofia- Well that gets all of that done.**

 **Amber- Thank goodness, I'm wore out now, lets sit down and rest for a few minutes.**

 **Esta- Well I see you all did you wonderful job here.**

 **Thanks said Sofia,Amber and Bobby all together.**

 **Well what time is it Bobby, Sofia asked.**

 **Its 6:50PM they will be here any minute now.**

 **Amber- I think I just heard someone pull up, mind checking Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Sure your highness.**

 **Bobby- Yikes?! its them.**

 **Sofia- Are you scared of them Bobby?**

 **Bobby- No, its not that, its just that one of them will find out about me leaving school and will tell me what stupid thing Iv'e done.**

 **Sofia- Oh that, don't worry, I'm with you Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Thanks your highness.**

 **Front door opens and the relatives walk in.**

 **Rebecca- Bobby where is your mother at?**

 **Bobby- She's in the kitchen.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, and Iv'e heard you quit school, why is that?**

 **Sofia- Amber you and I better get out there and handle this before a big argument begins.**

 **Bobby- I'll tell you why, my crazy math teacher loves to make everyone feel stupid by giving them false grades, so I got fed up and left.**

 **Rebecca- Well I think you are the stupid one around here, you should have stayed**

 **Bobby- Did you just call me stupid?, I already had to fight with that crazy teacher you know.**

 **Rebecca- Yes I called you stupid and ignorant, something wrong with that.**

 **Bobby- How dare you, just leave me alone okay.**

 **Amber- Bobby, calm down, me and Sofia will handle this.**

 **Sofia- Unless you know that wasn't nice of you Rebecca.**

 **Rebecca- Who are you 2 girls.**

 **My name is Princess Sofia, and this is my older sister Princess Amber, and we are both actual princesses.**

 **Just then another relative came in by the name of Sandy and was astonished to see the 2 princesses standing next to Bobby.**

 **Sandy- Who might you 2 young ladies be.**

 **Sofia- My name is princess Sofia, and this is my sister Amber, she is a princess as well too.**

 **Sandy- Yeah right.**

 **Bobby- They are not lying, they are really princesses, and they prefer to be addressed by your highness.**

 **Sandy- Iv'e heard you quit school as well, why are you tossing an education out the window? said Sandy with a taunting attitude.**

 **Bobby- I just told your daughter over there that the reason is because I disliked my math teacher, he was rude and gave everyone a falsified grade.**

 **Sandy- Well that was no excuse to leave school, all teachers are like that, now you're going to be dumb always.**

 **Bobby- That does it, you angered me too much here!**

 **Just then Bobby stormed off to the back room that was built onto the house and cried hysterically.**

 **Sofia, go and calm Bobby down for me please why I settle this.**

 **Sofia- Right away Amber-**

 **Sofia- Bobby, are you in here?**

 **Bobby- Yes, come on in, I need all the comfort I can get.**

 **Sofia- Sure, Bobby, just ignore them they think they know all, but me and Amber will show them what a princess is made of, now you need to quit crying and calm down.**

 **Bobby- I know, but that hurt what she said.**

 **Sofia- I know Bobby, here let me hug you okay**

 **Bobby- Okay.**

 **Bobby then hugged Sofia, but Sofia had to stand on a small coffee table to do such because she was still very young.**

 **Amber- Sofia!, get in here quick, I need your help with this spell please.**

 **Sofia- What did you do?**

 **Amber- Sandy here provoked me to transform her into a bat and now she's gone on rampage to bite others.**

 **Sofia- I'll handle it.**

 **Just then Sofia reversed the spell and Sandy was back to her old self.**

 **Sandy- What did you just do to me.**

 **Amber &Sofia- We warned you, we are actually princesses, see these wands in our hand, Bobby has one as well, but he hasn't made effort to use it yet, and good reason too, because if he casted spell on you it would have been much worse because we haven't teached him how to use it.**

 **Sandy- Oh well I guess I better not bother him then.**

 **Sofia- Good thinking, now both you and your daughter need to apologize to Bobby.**

 **Sandy &Bobby- Bobby were sorry for what we said, can you come out of that cold back room please.**

 **Bobby- Apology accepted.**

 **What is that you're wearing and that object in your hand glowing at the end.**

 **Sofia- I told you he has a wand as well too, Bobby be careful there.**

 **Bobby- I am, I'm just interested in how these things work.**

 **Amber- Well they are not play things and can be dangerous in the wrong hands.**

 **Bobby- Oh, well I better put it away then.**

 **Amber- I think so too, I see you are wearing a wizard outfit too, like the burgandy color too.**

 **Bobby- Yeah it matches the birthstone I have which is dark red, what do you think of it.**

 **Sofia- I think its very nice on you Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, you 2 are the nicest princesses Iv'e met yet.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Aw thanks Bobby, that was sweet of you.**

 **End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 5 Bobby's First Day Of Home School**

 **The next morning Bobby was greeted by Sofia while he was eating a bowl of corn flakes.**

 **Sofia- Hi Bobby, oh sorry didn't know you were eating.**

 **Bobby- Its okay, have a seat at the table please.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby, oh I was going to say, how would you like to finish your education at home?**

 **Bobby, Huh what do you mean by that, there are no teachers here.**

 **Sofia- Me and Amber will be teaching you silly, said Sofia laughing.**

 **Bobby- Oh that, how will you do that, I don't have the proper materials, you know, reading, math, science etc.**

 **Sofia- No problem, me and Amber already have those prepared for you.**

 **Bobby- Allrighty then, when do I start?**

 **Sofia- You can start as soon as you get finished eating.**

 **Bobby- Oh okay.**

 **Bobby finished eating and placed the empty bowl in the sink and returned to the kitchen table.**

 **Sofia- How would you like to start out by doing some math problems out of this book here as the first subject.**

 **Bobby- Okay, how many do I do so far.**

 **Sofia- Lets just start off with 20 at least, they are algebra type.**

 **Bobby- Okay.**

 **Bobby started on the math questions and finished up and handed the paper to Sofia.**

 **Sofia- Completed that already? let me see how you did.**

 **Bobby- Okay what is my grade so far?**

 **Sofia- Well you did wonderful Bobby, look at this.**

 **Bobby- An A- I thought I would get A+ .**

 **Sofia, well you got a couple of them wrong, but you did well, now on to the next subject.**

 **Bobby- Which one is that?**

 **Sofia- This one is Science, its mostly about plant species.**

 **Bobby- Oh I know a lot about those.**

 **Sofia- Great, I'm sure you will do well on this, I need you to answer these 25 questions from this book and write them on this piece of paper.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing.**

 **Bobby started right away until all of the questions were answered.**

 **Sofia- Okay, I seem you are done with that, can I see the paper please.**

 **Bobby- Sure your highness.**

 **Sofia- Well I'm impressed Bobby, you did even better, a 100 A+ on this.**

 **Bobby- I was great in Science.**

 **Sofia- I can see, but I'm proud of you.**

 **Bobby- Thanks.**

 **Amber- Oh I see you are helping Bobby here.**

 **Sofia- Yes, Its his first day of homeschool.**

 **Amber- Mind if I help out too.**

 **Sofia- Sure, the next subject will be Social Studies, there are 20 questions to this, please hand it to Bobby, this will be his last subject for today.**

 **Amber- Here Bobby, read the text in this book, I have it at page 180 and read to page 183, you should find the answers to these.**

 **Bobby- Sure, will get to it.**

 **Amber- Good, lets hope you do well on this.**

 **Bobby started right away reading then started finding the answers to the questions and completed them until the last one was finished.**

 **Bobby- Here you go your highness, done with this one.**

 **Sofia- Okay, lets see how well you did.**

 **Sofia- Well you amaze me Bobby, another A as well.**

 **Bobby- Thanks.**

 **Sofia- No problem, but I'm proud anyways of you.**

 **Esta- Well I see you are giving my son schooling like he needs.**

 **Amber- Sure are Ms Atkins, how are you today.**

 **Esta- I'm doing fine, Bobby, I see you made As on those 3 subjects they gave you.**

 **Bobby- Sure did mom.**

 **Esta- How long will it be when he finishes up his schooling?**

 **Sofia- Well we will go a 2 year term on him instead of the 4 years that he would have had to go through in public high school.**

 **Bobby- Well that is 2 grades that I'll be skipping.**

 **Sofia- Yeah sure will Bobby, lets go in the living space and talk a while.**

 **Bobby- Sure, its warm in there too.**

 **Bobby and the other 2 princesses walked into the living area and sat down on the sofa and talked for a while.**

 **Sofia- Do you have any pictures of you when you were much younger?**

 **Bobby- Yes, but they are hidden, I don't usually get those out.**

 **Amber- Why is that Bobby?**

 **Bobby- The past haunts me, some of my past was rough.**

 **Sofia- You mean some of your past wasn't pleasant.**

 **Bobby- Yes, I nearly died when I was close to age 2 from a reaction to a certain medicine that was given to me.**

 **Amber- Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that Bobby, what happened.**

 **Bobby- This happened a long while back, I lived in a different location in the heart of Spartanburg**

 **Sofia- What did happen Bobby?**

 **Bobby- I was deathly ill, my mom had me rocking me and she was crying because she thought I was going to leave her for good.**

 **Just then Bobby started crying and couldn't finish explaining to the 2 princesses what happened.**

 **Sofia- Amber, will you get some napkins please?**

 **Amber- Sure.**

 **Sofia- There now Bobby, I know its painful to talk about what happened then, but you're fine now, come on, stop crying please.**

 **Bobby- Okay, sorry about that.**

 **Amber- Its okay Bobby, I cry too sometimes, look at me.**

 **Bobby looked and saw that Amber was crying as well, but he like a nice and sweet person gave her comfort.**

 **Amber- Thanks Bobby, you're so sweet to both of us.**

 **Bobby- Ouch my eyes are burning and stinging.**

 **Amber- Tears have salt in them Bobby, they will do that.**

 **Bobby- I know, but the strange thing is it never did that when I was younger.**

 **Sofia- Well sometimes they don't have too much of a salt content to them.**

 **Bobby- Well I'm kinda hungry here, you all want something to eat, I have some very small pizzas in the freezer if you would like to make enough for you 2 pretty princesses?**

 **Amber &Sofia- Thats okay Bobby, you might want one, but we would like sandwiches instead.**

 **Bobby- Sure, any type you had in mind?**

 **Peanut butter and Jelly said both of the princesses at the same time.**

 **Bobby- Okay sure thing.**

 **Bobby prepared the sandwiches and served both Sofia and Amber.**

 **Bobby- Anything you would like to drink with those?**

 **Sofia &Amber- Yes some tea please, this peanut butter is sticking to my mouth.**

 **Bobby- Here you go, sorry about the peanut butter, it can do that sometimes.**

 **Sofia- Its okay, hey you better keep an eye on your pizza your baking Bobby before it gets over cooked.**

 **Bobby- Oh thanks for reminding me.**

 **Bobby grabbed a towel and placed the pizza on top of the oven range.**

 **Bobby- Sheesh that is hot.**

 **Amber- You okay Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Yes your highness, just that this baking pan tried to burn me.**

 **Amber- Be careful Bobby.**

 **Bobby- I am, its just that the towel has worn thin, so how do you like the sandwiches.**

 **Amber &Sofia- Very yummy Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Glad you enjoy them, hope I didn't make the tea too sweet this time.**

 **Sofia- Its fine, you put just the right amount of sugar in it.**

 **Bobby- It was a cup and a half, also I only light brewed it so it wouldn't be too stout this time.**

 **Amber- Well it tastes better anyway, thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome.**

 **Sofia- That pizza sure is small.**

 **Bobby- Yeah they are like that, unlike the others that are huge enough for me to share with you.**

 **Sofia &Amber- You want us to see if we like pizza?**

 **Bobby- It tastes great, My Dad will bring one back later on this evening, I will give each of you slice of it.**

 **Sofia- Well thanks Bobby.**

 **Amber- Thank you Bobby, you are a very loyal subject.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome your highness.**

 **Clyde- Bobby?, oh you're in here with both Sofia and Amber.**

 **Bobby- Yes, I enjoy talking to them Dad.**

 **Clyde- I see, and what are all of these books on the table?**

 **Sofia- Those are Bobby's homeschool materials, I am helping him finish up.**

 **Clyde- Well thats wonderful.**

 **Sofia- It is, he got an A on the three subjects I gave him to do this morning.**

 **Clyde- Well good for him.**

 **Amber- Yeah he did wonderful.**

 **Clyde- Me and Esta, would love to see him complete his education.**

 **Sofia &Amber- That is what were here for, and that is not all, he will get a nice graduation present from us as well too.**

 **Bobby- What would that be.**

 **Sofia- Can't tell you that Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Oh I forgot, guess I'll have to wait and see.**

 **Amber- Guess you will too said Amber laughing.**

 **Clyde- Well I can see you all are having a wonderful time.  
**

 **Bobby- Yeah we enjoy laughing and playing together, even though both of them are princesses, I look at them as little sisters that I care for very very much.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Aww Bobby that is so sweet, can we hug you?**

 **Bobby- Sure.**

 **Just then the both of them wrapped their arms around Bobby.**

 **Esta- Well that was a sweet thing for those girls to do, hug our son.**

 **Sofia- He's a wonderful kid Mrs Atkins and we love him very much.**

 **End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 6 A Visit To The Airfield & Pizzanight**

 **Bobby noticed a slight buzzing noise coming from overhead outside, Sofia & Amber noticed it as well, it was in the afternoon this happened.**

 **Sofia- Bobby what is that strange noise?**

 **Bobby- I will go and see.**

 **Bobby- Oh its one of those homebuilt aircraft flying overhead.**

 **Sofia- A what now?**

 **Bobby- A small plane, commonly known as an ultralight, it uses a small engine to propel it through the air, they are only big enough to carry 1 person, the pilot, or 2 a pilot and passenger.**

 **Amber- Sounds interesting, Bobby do you know where those planes are based at.**

 **Bobby- Sure, its at an airfield by the name of State Line Flightpark, I'll get my Dad to take us there.**

 **Sofia- Alright, we get to see one up close.**

 **Bobby- I saw them up close many of times, they are mostly made of aluminum and dacron cloth, they are not like ordinary aircraft.**

 **Amber- This I have to see.**

 **Clyde- I see you all are talking about those planes flying overhead, want to go see them.**

 **Bobby- Why sure Dad, I was just about to ask you to take us there and for dinner can we get a couple of pizzas so there will be enough for me, Sofia and Amber.**

 **Clyde- Sure son, anything you want.**

 **Bobby- Thanks Dad, your the best parent ever.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Aww that is so sweet of Bobby.**

 **Clyde- Well lets tell your mom and let her know we are headed to the airfield and we will be going to Chesnee to get a couple of pizzas after coming back.**

 **Bobby- Okay.**

 **Clyde- Esta, I'm gone to take Bobby and his 2 adorable princess friends to the airfield then go and buy a couple of pizzas for dinner, will be back shortly.**

 **Bobby and his 2 princess friends raced and got into the car and headed to the airfield, but Bobby put on a coat and gave Amber and Sofia their coats and head covers because it was still kinda cool, though it was Spring, it was still cool in the afternoon.**

 **Bobby- You are going to like this place, its very neat, maybe a bit noisy as like any airplane is noisy even if it is a small aircraft.**

 **Sofia- Wow, you know a lot about planes don't you.**

 **Bobby- Sure do, I know where the airspeed indicator is, the altimeter, the cylinder head temp, exhaust gas temp, vertical airspeed you name it.**

 **Amber- Wow he is smart about those.**

 **Bobby- Why thank you your highness.**

 **Clyde- Alright everyone were almost there.**

 **Sofia- Oh yay yay yay, I get to see them up close!**

 **Bobby- Ouch Sofia, not so loud, that made my ears ring.**

 **Sofia- Sorry Bobby, I'm just excited that is all.**

 **Bobby- Its okay, it was just your yelling that is all.**

 **Bobby and the rest arrived at the airfield and got out of the car, but some of the pilots were curious to see the 2 tiara wearing princesses that were with Bobby.**

 **Who might these 2 young ladies be, we remember seeing that boy with his Dad, but not these girls, said one of the pilots.**

 **Bobby- To make things more clear, I'd like to introduce you to my 2 adorable friends here, princess Sofia and Princess Amber, they are really princesses.**

 **What you have to be kidding me there young man, they can't be real princesses, said another laughing.**

 **Bobby- Hey that wasn't nice you know, I came here to show these girls around the place, not for them to be rediculed.**

 **Oh sorry about that.**

 **Sofia- Its okay sir, we have been made more fun of back in Enchancia than here.**

 **What is Enchancia, Iv'e never heard of the place said another pilot.**

 **Amber- Its an island kingdom located overseas, it can't be found on most maps, but its there, we are both rulers over the place.**

 **Well- let me show you around here.**

 **Sofia- Okay, lets go Bobby so we can see these neat planes they have.**

 **Amber- Oh that is something else now, and I'm amazed that these things fly.**

 **Bobby- Yeah they can even reach great heights too, but mostly these guys fly 1000 feet above ground level.**

 **Sofia- Sounds like fun to me.**

 **Bobby- It is, I even got to operate one up and down this strip a couple of years back.**

 **Amber- Wow, bet you loved that.**

 **Bobby- Oh I did, it was on my birthday I did it, had to wear these headset helmets due to the engine noise.**

 **Sofia- What is that smell, it is a sweet perfume like smell.**

 **Bobby- I don't know your highness, I noticed that smell ever since I first came here, its a mystery, I looked to see if someone was spraying insect repellant, but couldn't see no one.**

 **Amber- Well anyway it smells wonderful.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, what is that word under the right wing of this plane say, its named after a certain ghost.**

 **Bobby- Oh that, its a Phantom, that is the company that manufactured the plane, I like how its engine sounds, like a giant bee.**

 **Amber- And what is this one over here called, it has wings that are swooped upward.**

 **Bobby- That one is an MX Quicksilver, it is mostly open cockpit and has an engine about the same as the other plane I showed you, they sound about the same too.**

 **Clyde- Well I think its time to leave now, are you all ready.**

 **Bobby- Yes dad, we need to go get the 2 pizzas and head back home, its starting to get dark.**

 **Bobby and the rest of the group left the airfield and went to the pizzaria and ordered the 2 pizzas, but before Clyde could get his wallet out to pay for them, the cashier stopped him.**

 **Brian- Hey don't worry about that, you don't have to pay for these, its on me, besides Iv'e heard about Bobby's situation, he was not the only one bossed around by Mr Boyd, I was too.**

 **Bobby- You mean you were treated in the same manner I was?**

 **Brian- That is correct Bobby, and may I ask who are those cute little girls with you?**

 **Bobby- This is princess Sofia and princess Amber, they are very sweet girls.**

 **Brian- Well they look cute Bobby, I'm going to let you all get back home.**

 **Bobby- Nice meeting you Brian.**

 **Bobby and the others made their way back to the house they lived in and grabbed plates to serve the pizza in.**

 **Sofia- I would like 2 small pieces please Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Sure, here you go your highness.**

 **Amber- Me too as well.**

 **Bobby- Here you go, said Bobby handing the plate to Amber.**

 **Bobby- Mom, you care for a piece of pizza?**

 **Esta- No, that gives me indigestion Bobby, I'm not trying to be mean to you, but can you bake me a small cake of cornbread for me and your dad?**

 **Bobby- Sure mom.**

 **Esta- Thanks Bobby, love you very much.**

 **Bobby- Where is the small iron skillet mom?**

 **Esta- Its under the cabinet Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Oh found it, now I have to grease it, but let me wash my hands good.**

 **Bobby prepared the bread then at some pizza while keeping an eye on the cake so that it doesn't burn.**

 **Bobby- So how do you all like that pizza so far.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Very yummy, were all finished now, you can put the rest in the fridge and we will come and help you keep an eye on the bread you're baking.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, this is for both my parents.**

 **Sofia- I think its done, smells like it.**

 **Bobby- I'll check, you 2 step back okay, don't want you all to get burned by this oven.**

 **Bobby- I will need a knife to see if its cooked all the way, I made a mistake one time and the bread was raw inside.**

 **Sofia- Here Bobby.**

 **Bobby placed the knife into the bread and found out it was done.**

 **Bobby- Okay Mom, Dad, let me get you all a bowl and the milk please.**

 **Bobby served his parents like a kind servant and did the dishes as well too, Sofia and Amber helped out too.**

 **Esta- Bobby, you're the sweetest child I have to do things for us.**

 **Amber &Sofia just then hugged Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Thanks Mom, I enjoy doing things for both you and Dad, and John too.**

 **Sofia- Bobby for all of the wonderful things you do around here, I have something very nice for you to wear on your head.**

 **Just then Sofia pulled out a small crown with garnet gemstones in it and placed it on Bobby's head.**

 **Bobby- Wow, it looks nice, I even like the shape of it too.**

 **Esta- What is the crown for?**

 **Sofia- Bobby is scheduled to become a great prince soon, you should be proud of him.**

 **Esta- Well I am, Bobby wear it proudly, you've earned it.  
**

 **Bobby- Will do mom, I have much more to learn though about being a prince though, I still have my homeschooling to complete.**

 **Esta- I know, and I'm sure Sofia and Amber will help you do that.**

 **End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 7 Bobby Is Introduced To Mia The Blue Bird**

 **The next morning, Bobby got up to prepare everyone's breakfast when Bobby heard a voice call for him from the window.**

 **Bobby- Sofia do you hear someone talking outside?**

 **Sofia- Oh let me go and see who it is.**

 **Sofia- Oh Mia, its you come here you.**

 **Bobby- You have a pet bird Sofia?**

 **Sofia- Yes, this is Mia Bobby, I would like you to meet her.**

 **Mia- Hi there Bobby, how are you doing?**

 **Bobby- I'm doing well Mia.**

 **Mia- That is wonderful, so how are you enjoying Sofia &Amber staying with you so far.**

 **Bobby- They are very kind and sweet.**

 **Sofia- Mia is a very special bird Bobby, she has feelings too, so if you find her upset, please comfort her.**

 **Bobby- Will do your highness.**

 **Sofia- Thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Your welcome.**

 **Esta- Bobby?! what is that blue bird doing in the house, how did it get in here, get it out now.**

 **Bobby- Mom?! I can explain for a minute.**

 **Esta- No, just get it out of here okay.**

 **Bobby- Mom!, this bird can talk, her name is Mia.**

 **Esta- So can parrots to, now do as I say young man.**

 **Bobby- Okay said Bobby with a disappointed look on his face.**

 **Bobby- Come Mia, you will have to stay out here.**

 **Mia- Okay Bobby, guess I'm not welcome here, then Mia started crying.**

 **Bobby- Mom what was that for, you hurt Mia's feelings and I comforted her to calm her down.**

 **Esta- I don't know Bobby, please bring her back inside okay.**

 **Bobby- Sure mom.**

 **Bobby- Here Mia, you can come back in okay.**

 **Mia flew over and landed on Bobby's right shoulder.**

 **Bobby- You hungry Mia, would you like something to eat?**

 **Mia- Yes some bird feed would do, but I think you need to eat something yourself.**

 **Bobby- Yeah you're right, I am a little hungry.**

 **Bobby gave Mia some bird feed and gave it to her.**

 **Mia- Thanks Bobby, you're so kind.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome Mia, by the way how do you like the crown I'm wearing.**

 **Mia- I just noticed that, you mean you are about to be.**

 **Bobby- Yes sure am, they made me a prince in training and also a wizard as well.**

 **Mia- Very nice, but be careful how you use magic, it can be dangerous in the wrong hands.**

 **Bobby- I know, they haven't teached me my first spell yet.**

 **Mia- Well that is one good thing, don't go waving wands until you are instructed to do so.**

 **Bobby- I take your advice there, don't want to cause any damage.**

 **Mia- I agree with that.**

 **Sofia- Oh Bobby, I see you and Mia are eating together.**

 **Bobby- Yeah I gave her some feed and I'm having me some tasty veggie soup**

 **Sofia- Well I though I heard you talking to her about wizardry.**

 **Bobby- I was, but told her I had to learn first.**

 **Sofia- Yeah its best that me and Amber teach you how that is done.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, Mia said that I could cause serious problems without training first.**

 **Sofia- True.**

 **Bobby finished eating and placed the bowl into the sink to wash it then returned to the table where Mia was perched at.**

 **Esta- Well I see you all are at the table talking together.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, Iv'e been talking about later on about forming a new kingdom here.**

 **Esta- What are you talking about.**

 **Bobby- Haven't you ever wanted to live in a huge palace mom?**

 **Esta- Well yes son.**

 **Bobby- Well after I finish all of my homeschooling I plan to build the ultimate palace here.**

 **Sofia- Bobby that sounds like a wonderful idea, but we live in another kingdom ourselves.**

 **Bobby- I was thinking of bringing Enchancia to a new location.**

 **Clyde- I don't know about this Bobby, that is up to the king of that place, if he wants to relocate or not.**

 **Sofia- Yeah, he will have to make that choice Bobby, but that doesn't mean you can't build your palace here, you can still do that okay.**

 **Bobby- Okay said Bobby with a bit of disappointment.**

 **Sofia- Even If he doesn't want to move here, we will still visit you, but we aren't leaving just yet we still have to remain here and help you finish your education.**

 **Esta- They are right Bobby, focus on schoolwork first, then we will think about the palace being built.**

 **Bobby- You're right mom, I've only done a months worth of homeschooling and have a year to go after this one.**

 **Sofia- That is correct Bobby, just focus on your studies and you will finish up in no time.**

 **Mia- Yeah you're doing well Bobby, I heard you have made perfect As and a few Bs on your subjects.**

 **Bobby- I have done great so far, so when do I get to learn a bit of magic.**

 **Sofia- We can do that this afternoon if you would like.**

 **Bobby- That will be okay, and its been great of you to introduce me to Mia here, shes cute.**

 **Mia- Why thanks Bobby, that was nice of you.**

 **Just then Mia flew over and landed on Bobby's shoulder.**

 **Mia- Why don't we go outside and sit a while under this nice maple next to the house.**

 **Bobby- Sure we can do that, you 2 want to come along and get a bit of outside air.**

 **Sofia- Sure love to.**

 **Amber- Me too as well.**

 **Bobby,Amber,Sofia and Mia went outside and sat on a metal bench that was located underneith the maple tree.**

 **Sofia- Its nice out here.**

 **Amber- Yeah I like being outside, what happened here, why is this grass much shorter in this area than its supposed to be.**

 **Bobby- Oh I forgot, the mower blade is set to close, will have to adjust it.**

 **Amber- I agree, you also left dirt patches as well too.**

 **Bobby- Yeah that happened as well also, I heard the both of you yelling there was dirt entering the windows, we have screen window that we open during late spring and summer.**

 **Sofia- Yeah but we had to close them because the dirt would settle on everything in the room, but were not mad at you about it, but fix the blades on the mower please.**

 **Bobby- Will do your highness.**

 **Amber- Thanks**

 **Bobby- You all can sit out here, I will bring the mower around here and watch what I do.**

 **Sofia- Okay, but be careful, mower blades are sharp.**

 **Bobby- Thanks for the warning and advice.**

 **Sofia- No problem.**

 **Bobby brings the old gas powered push mower around and tilts it backward and places a cinderblock on the handle.**

 **Bobby- I'll be back, I need to find some wrenches to loosen this blade so I can slide it upward a few notches.**

 **Sofia- You need any help?**

 **Bobby- That will be okay, this will only take a few minutes, besides I don't want you to ruin your outfit Sofia.**

 **Sofia- Oh, thanks, I see now.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, this thing has caked up grass and oil mingled together under it.**

 **Sofia- Anyway to scrape that off under the deck of it.**

 **Bobby- Yes, I use a masonry knife to do it.**

 **Bobby adjusted the blades and pushed the mower back to where it was located and put away the wrench that he was using.**

 **Sofia- Well that went okay.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, but I need to rest now.**

 **Sofia- Sure, sit here with us.**

 **Bobby- I may have adjusted the blades but struggling with that bolt was tough.**

 **Sofia- I imagine it was tough, I'll go and get you a nice glass of tea.**

 **Bobby- Thanks your highness.**

 **Sofia- Your welcome, Amber would you like some tea as well also.**

 **Amber- Yes please.**

 **Sofia- Okay will be back, in a few minutes.**

 **Sofia ran to the sink to wash up, then grabbed 3 glasses, one for Bobby, one for Amber and one for herself.**

 **Sofia, okay I'm back, here you go Bobby, Amber here is yours.**

 **Bobby &Amber- Thanks.**

 **Sofia- You're welcome.**

 **Mia- Hey, what about me?**

 **Sofia- Oh sorry forgot about you, I'll be back.**

 **Sofia grabbed a tiny toy cup poured some tea into the cup and brought it outside.**

 **Sofia- Here you go Mia.**

 **Mia- Thanks**

 **Sofia- You're welcome.**

 **Bobby- Wow, didn't know she liked tea.**

 **Mia- Yeah I like how it tastes.**

 **Bobby and the others got done with their tea and went back inside**

 **Sofia- Well, sure can tell the difference in here, it was very hot outside.**

 **Bobby- Yeah it was like 89 at the most.**

 **Sofia- I will take care of these dishes here while you 3 go in the living area.**

 **End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 8 Bobby Takes His First Wizardry Lessons**

 **Later that afternoon, Bobby decided to talk Sofia into teaching him his first lesson in magic.**

 **Bobby- Sofia, I was just wondering if it was okay for me to start learning a few magical spells.**

 **Sofia- Really, you want to learn how to do magic.**

 **Bobby- Yes like duplicate objects and other stuff.**

 **Sofia- Well I guess it would be okay, lets head to the room in the back and this wooden box will be the first thing to learn with.**

 **Bobby- A wooden box no bigger than a cubic foot.**

 **Sofia- Yes, I am going to show you how to make it from a cubic foot to a half cubic foot.**

 **Bobby- Sounds interesting.**

 **Sofia- Okay, grab the wand laying on the table over there and visualize that box being the size I just mentioned, then wave the wand over it.**

 **Bobby did as he was told and the end of the wand glowed a bright bluish color, then before he knew, the box was now half the size it was before.**

 **Bobby- I did it, its smaller.**

 **Sofia- Yes, but now lets make it smaller now, 1/4 cubic ft.**

 **Bobby did the same and the box was now big enough to be held in his hand.**

 **Bobby- Very neat, a box once that would take both hands to carry can now be carried with only one hand .**

 **Sofia- That is how it works Bobby, now lets try something different this time, lets duplicate the box now so we have 2 boxes.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing your highness.**

 **Bobby waved the wand over the box and it divided into 2 boxes.**

 **Sofia- Very good Bobby, you're getting the hang of it.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, here you can have this box as a gift Sofia.**

 **Sofia- I would love to, but we are still doing a demonstration on the box.**

 **Bobby- what would that be?**

 **Sofia- We are going to make both of them 1/8th of a cubic ft.**

 **Bobby- Okay here goes.**

 **Bobby waved the wand once again and the boxes were the size of toy blocks.**

 **Sofia- Now we have boxes that are trinket sized, but we are going to duplicate them once more, we are going to make them into 6 boxes, that way you, me, Amber and your parents and John can have one apiece.**

 **Bobby- Neat, never thought of that, okay here goes.**

 **Bobby- Well, 6 trinket boxes, here you go Sofia.**

 **Sofia- You did that well Bobby, now hand the other 4 to me and I will give them out to the others.**

 **Bobby- Sure here you go Sofia.**

 **Amber- What are you 2 doing in here.**

 **Sofia- Here this trinket box is for you Amber.**

 **Amber- How did you get those, let me guess you're teaching Bobby how to do magic.**

 **Bobby- Yeah I learned my first 2 spells, duplication and resizing.**

 **Amber- Very amusing Bobby and thanks for the trinket box.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome.**

 **Sofia- That is not all Bobby will learn, he will learn how to levitate objects as well too.**

 **Amber- Very neat, I have to see this now.**

 **Bobby- Where is something I can levitate?**

 **Sofia- How about these 2 marbles on this counter over here Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Great those will work.**

 **Bobby waved the wand over them and they lifted off of the table and hovered around and bumped into one another.**

 **Amber- This is so neat said Amber with excitement.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, but watch this.**

 **Bobby decided to make the marbles spin in a rapid orbit.**

 **Sofia- Bobby be careful, not to fast.**

 **Bobby- Nothing to worry, I'm just making them have a swoosh sound that is all.**

 **Amber- I can see that, but you need to slow them down before cancelling out the effect on them or those can become deadly projectiles.**

 **Bobby- You're right about that.**

 **Bobby slowed down the orbit of the marbles and gently placed them back on the counter.**

 **Bobby- Wow, that was fun, but there is one cool thing I haven't done yet.**

 **Sofia- What would that be?**

 **Bobby- See this maple seed here, watch.**

 **Bobby planted the maple seed into the ground and waved the wand over it and it started growing into a tall tree.**

 **Sofia- Wow, that is great, now there are 2 maple trees to shade the house.**

 **Bobby- Yeah and that is not all.**

 **Sofia- What would that be Bobby?**

 **See, me and my dad are about to go somewhere and you all might like a little magic done in the car.**

 **Sofia- Okay, what is this you intend on doing said Sofia with a concerned look.**

 **Bobby- Its a secret.**

 **It was time for Bobby and his dad to leave, but Sofia &Amber came along to find out what Bobby was up to.**

 **Clyde- Bobby, make sure both Sofia and Amber have their seatbelts on while we are going to this place.**

 **During the trip Bobby grabbed out his wand to get the spell into place.**

 **Sofia- So Bobby, what is it you intend to do.**

 **Bobby- Watch this.**

 **Just then Bobby waved the wand and suddenly the car became airborne and was 800 feet above the earth.**

 **Clyde- Hey whats going on here, Bobby, you set this car back on the road this instant.**

 **Bobby- What you don't like flying dad?**

 **Clyde- No I do not now set this car back on the highway nice and gently.**

 **Sofia- You better do as your dad says, me and Amber may love flying derbys, but this isn't a flying carriage its your dad's car, now set it down like he said.**

 **Bobby sat the vehicle back on the road like his dad said.**

 **Clyde- Okay which one of you girls set him up to do magic?**

 **Amber &Sofia- You might want to talk to your son about that.**

 **Clyde- Bobby if you are going to learn this you're going to do it in a rightful manner, I didn't know what was happening, I thought a twister had swooped down and picked this car up with me, you and those 2 princesses back there in the back seat.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, you know that wasn't nice of you to do that, duplicating objects is one thing, but levitating a car with someone who doesn't like heights is another, now apologize to your dad please.**

 **Bobby- Sure your highness.**

 **Bobby- Dad, I'm sorry for what I did.**

 **Clyde- Its okay son, just don't do that, I never have flown, I prefer to stay on the ground, unless you can help me with that fear.**

 **Sofia- You mean you want Bobby to help you with your fear of heights Mr Clyde?**

 **Clyde- Yes, that would be a great thing for him.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, this is how I want you to help your dad overcome his height fear, and I'll instruct you through everything.**

 **Bobby- Sure your highness.**

 **Sofia- Right now were at a grocery store picking up a few items, your dad has told you to stay here with us, the windows are rolled down to allow cool air inside here.**

 **Amber- Sofia is right, that little trick was dangerous Bobby, but I could see this store from that height, looked very tiny.**

 **Sofia- First off Bobby, we are going to explain to your dad, first that you are going to change the vehicle into a car/plane hybrid, don't worry about a driver's/pilot's license, I'll provide that myself, we will do that when we return home, right now, I'll need your wand please, not trying to be rude to you, just for safety purposes okay.**

 **Bobby- Okay, here is my wand.**

 **Bobby hands over his wand to Sofia.**

 **Sofia- Thanks, you're very sweet, but that stunt was sorta fun, but not for your dad, but we will fix that.**

 **Bobby- I know your highness.**

 **Sofia- Oh I see your back Mr Clyde.**

 **Clyde- Yeah, can someone open the trunk of the vehicle please.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, pull that little lever under the glove compartment okay.**

 **Bobby- Sure, here you go dad.**

 **Clyde- Thanks, some of these will have to be placed in the back seat, they are eggs so keep an eye on them, and here is 4 gallons of cold milk too as well.**

 **Amber- Yikes that milk is cold on my bare arms.**

 **Bobby- Sorry about that your highness.**

 **Amber- Its okay Bobby said Amber laughing and rubbing Bobby on the head, its just that I can't stand something ice cold on me.**

 **Clyde- Well I guess we can head back now.**

 **Bobby- Sure can dad, and you won't be doing any flying, Sofia gave me a very mild punishment by taking my wand from me, it was for the best and I accept the punishment too.**

 **Sofia- Why thanks Bobby, that is very acceptable of you, we both love you very very much, but as us both being princesses, you have to obey us too.**

 **Bobby- So you are like a boss as well.**

 **Sofia &Amber- I guess you can say that.**

 **Bobby and the rest of the group made it back to the house and put everything away before preparing the evening meal**

 **End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 9 Bobby &Sofia Help Clyde Conquer Fear Of Heights.**

 **The next day would be a great one for Bobby because he would be helping his dad with fear of heights,**

 **Sofia- Good morning Bobby, how are you today?**

 **Bobby- I'm doing wonderful your highness.**

 **Sofia- Sorry I had to be a little tough on you yesterday, but it was to help you to be more responsible with magic.**

 **Bobby- Yeah I know that.**

 **Sofia- Well I see you want to help your dad overcome fear of flying.**

 **Bobby- That is correct your highness.**

 **Sofia- Well I can help you do that Bobby, but first me and you are going to have to talk him into giving it a second chance.**

 **Bobby- How are we going to do that, it will be nearly impossible.**

 **Sofia- I know, but we just have to keep talking to him.**

 **Bobby- Oh, here comes dad now.**

 **Sofia- Good morning, Mr Clyde.**

 **Clyde- Good morning your highness.**

 **Bobby- Dad, there is something me and Sofia want to talk to you about.**

 **Clyde- What would that be?**

 **Bobby- Your fear of heights, we want to help you overcome them.**

 **Clyde- I don't think that will work Bobby, but you can try that is all.**

 **Bobby- Okay, but we will need to borrow that recliner that you sit in.**

 **Clyde- How is my chair going to help me?**

 **Bobby- I mean you in it dad.**

 **Clyde- How is me sitting in that chair going to help?**

 **Bobby- Just come with us and you will see what we are talking about.**

 **Bobby,Clyde and Sofia went into the living space where the recliner was.**

 **Bobby- This ceiling is too low, the chair will have to be outside.**

 **Clyde- Outside, but this chair is too heavy to drag outside.**

 **Sofia- No problem, there is one that is sitting outside, we can use that one.**

 **Bobby- Never thought of that one, come on dad.**

 **Clyde- Never thought of that chair, but still I don't see the point of a chair helping with my height fear.**

 **Clyde sat down in the chair.**

 **Clyde- I'm in the chair now, what next?**

 **Sofia- Bobby, here you go.**

 **Bobby received the wand from Sofia.**

 **Sofia whispered into Bobby's ear and told him how high to levitate the chair.**

 **Bobby- Got it your highness.**

 **Bobby pointed the wand at the chair and the chair started levitating off of the ground.**

 **Clyde- Wait now said Clyde in a nervous tone.**

 **Sofia- Just relax sir, its the only way.**

 **Clyde- What do you mean the only way, this chair is as high up as that maple tree.**

 **Bobby- I know dad, but the chair is suspended and not going nowhere and yes the chair is 20 feet from the ground.**

 **Clyde- I can see that, but set the chair back down please.**

 **Sofia- Set him down now.**

 **Bobby- Okay, here goes.**

 **Bobby sat the chair back on the ground.**

 **Sofia- Well that was kind of a great start.**

 **Bobby- Yeah we just have to keep trying until we get him over this.**

 **Sofia- I know, but we have to take it a little at a time though.**

 **Clyde- I might let you all do this again later this afternoon.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad.**

 **Amber- Well I see you all are trying to help him overcome height phobias.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, but its going to be tougher than I thought.**

 **Amber- Don't be so tough on yourself, these things take time.**

 **Sofia- Amber is right, we need to go along easy and not rush things.**

 **Bobby- I agree with both of you.**

 **Later that afternoon, Clyde came back out when it was more cool because it was too warm outside.**

 **Bobby- Oh your back outside.**

 **Clyde- Yeah I thought I would give this another chance for you.**

 **Bobby- Sure why not.**

 **Bobby- Sofia,Amber come here I need your help in this.**

 **Sofia- Coming Bobby.**

 **Amber- Me too as well.**

 **Bobby- Dad says he wants to give the chair levitation test another chance.**

 **Sofia- Okay, here is the wand Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, but there is one thing this chair needs, and that is a safety harness.**

 **Sofia- Great thinking Bobby, I haven't thought of that, Amber, go and get that harness for me please?**

 **Amber- Got it, will be right back.**

 **Sofia- Don't do anything yet Bobby until Amber returns with the harness.**

 **Amber- I'm back, now to get your dad safely fastened in.**

 **Bobby- Okay, lets get this started.**

 **Clyde- Okay, I am ready now to do this.**

 **Sofia- How about 5 feet to start off with Bobby, then gradually increase height to 10, then to 15 and so forth.**

 **Bobby- Okay, Dad are you ready?**

 **Clyde- Ready son.**

 **Bobby- Okay here goes said Bobby.**

 **Bobby waved the wand and levitated the chair 5 feet from the ground for at least 2 minutes.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, how are you doing so far.**

 **Clyde- I'm doing okay for now.**

 **Bobby- Don't be scared dad, just relax.**

 **Clyde- Okay, I will.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, 2 minutes have elapsed, time to raise her to 10 feet now.**

 **Clyde- Okay, ready for it.**

 **Bobby increased the height to 10 feet.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, you're at least a story off of the ground, how are you doing now.**

 **Clyde- I'm doing fine son, I am starting to like this.**

 **Sofia- Alright, I knew we could do this, okay Bobby 15 feet now.**

 **Bobby increased the height to 15 feet as instructed by Sofia.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad you're 15 feet up now, but how would you like to have a birds eye view of the neighborhood.**

 **Sofia, that would be great but not too far up, the air is thin at high altitudes, so 80 feet at the max should be fine.**

 **Bobby- Okay your highness.**

 **Bobby- Dad, were going to take you to at least 80 feet so you can see the whole neighborhood from that height, then move the chair in a pattern like a helicopter flies, only thing is you won't have to worry about dangerous rotor blades, this is all magic produced.**

 **Clyde- Okay, go for it.**

 **Bobby slowly raised the chair, but Sofia kept an eye on the pocket altimiter she was carrying with her.**

 **Sofia- Okay Bobby 80 feet, time to level out and move around some, then bring him back in okay.**

 **Sure your highness said Bobby.**

 **Bobby moved the airborne chair around and landed it and took his dad out.**

 **Bobby- Dad, how did you like the ride so far.**

 **Clyde- It was fun Bobby, thanks for helping me overcome my height fear.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome Dad.**

 **Sofia- Well Bobby, I think we did it here, this will come in handy when we get stuck in traffic meyhem and need to fly over the mess.**

 **Bobby- Yeah I know, I get annoyed by those.**

 **Sofia- Ever thought about converting that car into a winged masterpiece.**

 **Bobby- How is that.**

 **Sofia- Well we add some wings which will fold up along with an engine driven prop, also a tail section for climbing and descent as well, the wings, propeller, and tail will be hidden during regular road travel, but will be activated by a button press.**

 **Bobby- Sounds like a plan to me your highness.**

 **Sofia- We will plan out the design the next day.**

 **Bobby- That will be okay with me your highness, but we will need a giant sheet of paper to draw this out on.**

 **Sofia- No problem, I have some right here.**

 **Bobby- Neat, that will work, now all we need to do is think of the design idea.**

 **Sofia- We will think of that tomorrow Bobby, right now we need to go and think of what to eat for dinner okay.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, forgot about that, lets find something to prepare.**

 **Bobby and the others went inside for the rest of the day and prepared the evening meal then played a few games also as well too.**

 **End of chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 10 Sofia,Amber &Bobby Convert Clyde's Car For Air Travel**

 **The next morning Bobby got out of bed and went over the plans for the conversion of the family vehicle and studied it for a few minutes.**

 **Sofia- What are you doing Bobby, don't you think you need to eat first?**

 **Bobby- Oh yeah forgot about that your highness.**

 **Sofia- Well your mom is going to fix us some tasty biscuits with some nice browned gravy, how does that sound.**

 **Bobby- Sounds yummy.**

 **Sofia- Well lets sit at the table and wait while everything is getting prepared.**

 **Bobby- Okay.**

 **Bobby and the rest sat at the table while the food was being prepared for them the others.**

 **Clyde- I can see you 3 are waiting on the food to get ready.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, me,Sofia and Amber are starved.**

 **Clyde- Well it should be done in a few more minutes.**

 **Sofia- Be patiently Bobby.**

 **Esta- Well here it is, everyone hand each other a plate please.**

 **Sofia- Here Bobby, here is your favorite plate you like to eat out of.**

 **Bobby- Here you are your highness, this one has a nice castle on it .**

 **Sofia- Thank you very much Bobby.**

 **Sofia- Here you go Amber.**

 **Everyone sat down and ate then cleaned up the kitchen.**

 **Sofia- Well lets get those drawings and start gathering the materials shall we.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing your highness.**

 **Bobby- Here is some metal for the propeller, don't know if it will be enough though.**

 **Sofia- That will work just fine Bobby, thanks.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome, glad to help.**

 **Sofia- I appreciate it Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Now for the wings and other stuff.**

 **Amber- Yeah, how are you going to get that.**

 **Bobby- No problem, behold look here.**

 **Sofia- Where did you get this.**

 **Bobby laughing and holding up the wand.**

 **Sofia- Why didn't I think of that to begin with, thanks Bobby.**

 **Bobby- You're welcome your highness, we can now begin while my Dad and Mom are napping.**

 **Bobby and the 2 princesses began converting the small car that Clyde used into a personal flying machine.**

 **Bobby- Okay, that gets the propeller installed with a device attached to the engine's crankshaft, now onto the wings and tail section.**

 **Sofia- Got it Bobby, lets get this finished up.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing, I'll use a little magic to make the wings weigh less, then we just attach them and fold them up.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Great idea Bobby.**

 **Bobby and the other finally finished up the project and decided to test it out.**

 **Bobby- Okay who wants to go first in seeing if the wings work properly in extending and retracting?**

 **Sofia- I guess I will.**

 **Sofia entered the vehicle and pressed the flight mode button and the wings unfolded neatly.**

 **Bobby- Looks good to me, now press normal mode and see if they lock back into place.**

 **Sofia pressed the normal mode button and the wings retracted back to where they were.**

 **Bobby- Excellent work there, now if only we could find out to see how the propeller would work.**

 **Sofia- I don't know how that would go about, we don't have the keys to start this with.**

 **Bobby- No problem your highness.**

 **Bobby made a pair of the keys appear in his hand.**

 **Bobby- You might want to let me do this Sofia.**

 **Bobby entered the vehicle and started the engine.**

 **Sofia- Alright- now press the engage prop button please so we can see how its going to work.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing your highness.**

 **Bobby pressed the button and the propeller began spinning at a rapid pace and made a noisy buzz sound.**

 **Sofia- Okay looking good so far, now push that lever forward a little please, never mind the accelerator pedal, its used for normal driving.**

 **Bobby- Okay,here goes.**

 **Bobby pushed the lever forward nearly 1/4 of the way and the prop began stirring up dirt.**

 **Amber- Wow this thing sure is noisy and stirring up a lot of dust.**

 **Just then Bobby's Dad and Mom woke up from their nap.**

 **Esta- Clyde what is all that racket, sounds like its coming from the front yard.**

 **Clyde- I'll go look out the window.**

 **Clyde- Oh no, what has happened to my car here?**

 **Bobby- Surprise dad, on behalf of us 3 helping you conquer your fear of heights, we decided to make your car a ground and air hybrid vehicle.**

 **Clyde- I can see that, but why does it have a huge propeller in the back, this thing will look terrible with all of us going somewhere or on vacation or something.**

 **Bobby- The propeller can be hidden dad, here watch.**

 **Bobby pressed the button and the prop folded up neatly.**

 **Clyde- Well that looks more like it now.**

 **Bobby- Yeah the wings are folded away, they are telescope style wings.**

 **Sofia- Yeah we fixed them that way, so the car wouldn't look odd while on the road.**

 **Clyde- Well we are about to leave in a few minutes, get ready because were headed somewhere.**

 **Bobby- Where would that be?**

 **Clyde- Its a place in Inman, I'll show you.**

 **Bobby- Sure thing, come on Sofia and Amber lets jump in.**

 **Bobby and the 2 girls strapped themselves in and waited for Clyde to come out and start the vehicle.**

 **Clyde- Is everyone in their seat.**

 **Bobby- I am.**

 **Sofia- Me too as well.**

 **Amber- I am also.**

 **Clyde pulled out of the yard and drove until he reached the intersection then turned left on the main stretch of roadway.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, how does the car handle now.**

 **Clyde- Its okay, runs quieter for some reason.**

 **Just then Clyde turned to the right onto another roadway that lead to the town of Chesnee.**

 **Bobby- Okay dad, now here is something that I think would be awesome.**

 **Clyde- What would that be?**

 **Bobby- Watch while I press this button.**

 **Bobby pressed the button that activated a secondary steering wheel.**

 **Clyde- Wait a minute here, why is there a second steering wheel in this car and why does it push in and out?**

 **Bobby- You will see.**

 **Bobby pushed the propeller engage switch and the propeller was set in motion.**

 **Clyde- What is going on here and what is that terrible whirring noise.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, the wing activation switch.**

 **Bobby pressed the switch and activated the wings and the tail section and pulled back on the steering wheel and suddenly the vehichle was airborne.**

 **Clyde- Why are we in the air now?**

 **Bobby- Didn't we just help you conquer your fear of heights?**

 **Clyde- Well yeah, but I wasn't expecting this.**

 **Bobby- Well let me take over and do a little flying for a while.**

 **Bobby took the vehicle to 3000 feet msl and leveled off and set the cruise speed.**

 **Sofia- I like the view from up here.**

 **Bobby- Me as well said Bobby who was now wearing a pair of flight goggles.**

 **Clyde- Okay Bobby, you might want to find a non traveled road and line this thing up for landing?**

 **Bobby- Sure thing dad, I see a dirt path with enough clearance for me to make an approach.**

 **Bobby gently sat the plane/car hybrid on the ground and the machine became a regular car once again.**

 **Clyde- Nice work Bobby with the flying and landing, now let me finish going where we were now.**

 **Bobby- Okay, well I think that was good enough for a first time tryout of the new gadgets we've added.**

 **Clyde- Yeah, but I'm driving the rest of the way.**

 **Sofia- You dad is right, maybe when we go on vacation or something you can do a bit of flying next time.**

 **Clyde- Okay were here in Inman, there is a place I was wanting to show you, look to your right over there Bobby.**

 **Sofia &Amber- A house?**

 **Bobby- Not just any house, we used to live here a great while back, this house has haunted qualities to it, I stayed ill mostly when I lived here.**

 **Sofia- Is that true Bobby.**

 **Bobby- I am afraid so, the exterior was a lemon yellow with cocoa shutters, now its a slate blue with dull brick colored shutters, but its still haunted.**

 **Clyde- You all want to get out and explore some?**

 **Bobby- Huh here? said Bobby very nervously didn't I just say this place has haunted spots?**

 **End of chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Adventures With Sofia The First**

 **Chapter 11 The Haunted Residence Venture**

 **Bobby,Sofia,Amber and Clyde, got out of the vehicle and slowly marched up to the old house that was once their residence back in the early 1980s, Sofia wasn't there then.**

 **Bobby- Sofia,Amber it is highly recommended you all stay with me during this walk through this old house here, anything can happen.**

 **Sofia- I agree with you Bobby**

 **Amber- Me too, I don't like the looks of this place, said Amber with a frightened voice.**

 **Bobby- Okay if you will follow me I'll show you a room where I used to sleep at.**

 **Sofia- Okay, where would that be?**

 **Bobby- Just follow me to this hallway here, the room will be on the right.**

 **Bobby- Here is the bedroom,**

 **Sofia- Sure smells strange in here, like an old smell.**

 **Bobby- That is because the house is old your highness, this house was constructed back in the 1930s**

 **Amber- Wow, that is a long time.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, sure is, we moved out of this place back in 1985 and moved to Inglis FL, I enjoyed it down there too.**

 **Sofia- Inglis, is it a big city?**

 **Bobby- No its about the size of Chesnee at the most.**

 **Sofia- Where about did you live there Bobby?**

 **Bobby- I lived in a few places there, the first being a mobile home/camper lot, and the last place being a long dirt driveway to a singlewide home which we lived in for about a year at the most.**

 **Amber- Did you like it there?**

 **Bobby- It was okay except for annoying fireants and sandgnats, they eat you up there.**

 **Bobby- Okay, lets go into the kitchen area shall we.**

 **Sofia- Right behind you Bobby.**

 **While in the kitchen, Sofia noticed 9 mysterious glowing areas on the floor.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, why is the floor have glowing areas?**

 **Bobby- I don't know what that is and I don't like the looks of it.**

 **Amber- Me neither, we should leave now.**

 **Just before the 3 started to leave the kitchen one of the glowing areas caused a bright green flash.**

 **Bobby- Whoa! what was that.**

 **Sofia- I don't know, but it blinded me nearly.**

 **Amber- Guys, I feel strange for some reason.**

 **Bobby- Why what is it, are you okay?**

 **Amber- No, I feel like crying, but don't want to.**

 **Bobby- We better get out of here ASAP, Sofia take Amber's hand and lets leave, tell dad we need to get away from this creepy place.**

 **Sofia- I agree with you.**

 **Just then there was a loud screech saying, you 3 aren't going nowhere.**

 **Bobby- Alright who said that, who are you and what do you want with us.**

 **Monster- This isn't about you flyboy, this is about your 2 little friends here.**

 **Bobby- Ha, me flyboy, how did you know I love flying pal.**

 **Monster- Your friend Amber here I put a spell on her, hope you are good at swimming, because she is about to give you, your day and Sofia the ultimate swimming lesson in her own tears.**

 **Bobby- Oh man, just what I need and I'm hydrophobic, I hate swimming.**

 **Just then it happened, Amber started crying and in less than 50 seconds the floor in the kitchen was covered in 1/4" of water.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, do something like defeat that guy and break this spell off of Amber please?!**

 **Bobby- Alright you asked for it pal, reverse this spell you put on Amber or have me defeat you, your choice.**

 **Monster- Oh so you challenge me huh.**

 **Bobby- That is right, see this wand here, I'm about to put you down right this instant.**

 **Bobby hit the monster with 5 red hot flaming orbs until the monster was subdued and the spell was broken.**

 **Sofia- Great going Bobby, you did it.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, but check to see if Amber is okay.**

 **Amber- What happened here, one minute I'm crying, next minute I don't remember doing such.**

 **Bobby- It was a spell that was placed on you Amber, that was why you were feeling like that, that monster was controlling your emotions.**

 **Amber- Thanks Bobby, said Amber giving Bobby a hug.**

 **Amber- Oh great my shoes and feet are wet and sorry about you other 2 getting wet.**

 **Bobby- Its okay Amber, lets go outside where the sun is, you will dry off there, or I could do it quicker.**

 **Amber- How is that.**

 **Bobby- Like this said Bobby waving the wand and making the huge puddle disappear and drying each other off.**

 **Sofia- Thanks, now all 3 of us are nice and clean.**

 **Amber- Don't get too excited you all, look behind you.**

 **Bobby- Where, what is it.**

 **Monster- Why me of course, you just stunned me with those 5 balls of fire long enough to break the spell.**

 **Bobby- You again?!, why you!**

 **Bobby- Does any of you 2 know of a stone statue spell?**

 **Sofia- I do, give me your wand quick Bobby.**

 **Bobby handed Sofia the wand and she quickly zapped the monster and he instantly turned to stone.**

 **Sofia- Here you go Bobby, said Sofia handing the wand back.**

 **Bobby- Now to find a huge sledge hammer and smash this guy.**

 **Amber- There is one right here.**

 **Bobby- Oh thanks your highness, I'll use that on that to rid this house of the entity.**

 **Bobby took one swing and smashed the statue into a million pieces, resulting in the entity going back where it came from.**

 **Clyde- What was that noise.**

 **Bobby- Dad, where were you when we were in here battling a ferocious entity that put an awful spell on Amber?**

 **Clyde- I was in my old room where I kept all of my stuff.**

 **Bobby- And yet the entity avoided you, but targeted us?**

 **Clyde- Not exactly, the door I had to put up a fight with.**

 **Bobby- Wait a minute, you mean you fought with this guy too?**

 **Clyde I'm afraid so, lets get out of here.**

 **Bobby- I agree dad, lets go.**

 **Bobby and the rest darted for the front door of the house, but there was more than one entity to deal with when one slammed the front door shut and locked all 4 inside.**

 **Entity 1- Where do you think you 4 are going? said the monster in an angered tone.**

 **Bobby- We were about to leave until you used your dark magic to lock us in here.**

 **Entity 2- Well that is exactly what we anticipated, now I suggest you be quiet and we might just spare you.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, do something quick.**

 **Bobby- Hand me my wand I'll tackle this bunch.**

 **Bobby received the wand and chanted out loud, Ultimate entity vanquish.**

 **Nooooooooooooo shouted the monsters.**

 **Amber- Yay,yay,yay you did it Bobby.**

 **Bobby- Sure did, now lets leave from here**

 **Bobby and the other 3 stepped outside the front door, but Bobby waited and looked around for a few minutes.**

 **Sofia- Bobby, are you coming with us?**

 **I'll be there, just hold on a second, watch this.**

 **Bobby pointed the wand and waved it and suddenly the most awesome aircraft appeared in the front yard of the old haunted house.**

 **Amber- Whoa, now that is something.**

 **Sofia- Very nice plane, but this yard is too small.**

 **Bobby- No problem said Bobby as me made the yard into a square kilometer sized turf area.**

 **Amber- Hey you don't intend to fly that.**

 **Bobby- If its what you are thinking then yes, I'll follow you 3 guys home in it.**

 **Amber- Well okay, good luck, I like its nice Red,orange and neon blue color.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, it even has a nice engine as well as a hardwood propeller.**

 **Sofia- What is that word written under the right wing Bobby?**

 **Bobby- Its described Phantom, and on the undercarriage, X-1, look at the tachometer too as well it goes to 12,000, but redlines at 9000.**

 **Sofia- Wow that is fast for a tiny little engine, you don't plan to race us home in that do you.**

 **Bobby- If dad decides to fly, I just might, the magic that I charmed this aircraft with has made the airframe nondestructive.**

 **Sofia- You are getting better with this magic aren't you Bobby.**

 **Bobby- That is correct your highness, now to be kindly, you might want to move your hand from the propeller.**

 **Sofia- Oh dear, forgot about that.**

 **Bobby- Yeah, I'm about to start the plane.**

 **Amber- Hey, you will need this said Amber running to Bobby with a helmet headset and radio communication device.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, now I can contact you all while heading back.**

 **Bobby places the helmet on straps in and nudges the speed lever forward then starts the plane's engine.**

 **Bobby- How does she sound to you.**

 **Sofia- Very cool and like a loud bumble bee.**

 **Bobby- Okay you all transform the vehicle into its flight mode and take off on this large grass area, you only have a short time before it disappears.**

 **The 3 took off and Bobby revved the tiny ultralight's engine and followed suit.**

 **Bobby- This is Bobby come in, how is everything going, I'm at 1900 feet and can see the whole countryside.**

 **Sofia- Were doing fine Bobby, hope you are enjoying that tiny plane there.**

 **Bobby- Sure I am, here I come.**

 **Just then Bobby was right next to all 3 of them waving at them, then gave them a thumbs up, but had to do so by being on the right side because the plane's control stick is on the right and the speed control lever on the left.**

 **Amber- Wow, didn't know he could fly like that.**

 **Clyde- Yeah my son is smart.**

 **Bobby- Thanks dad, I over heard you there, but I will need one of you all to create a landing spot for me when we reach home.**

 **Sofia- No problem Bobby, were almost there right now.**

 **Bobby- Thanks, I'll stay in the air until you create the landing strip.**

 **The 3 finally arrived back home and Sofia took out her wand and pointed at the field and created a 2000 ft x 60ft pathway for Bobby to land.**

 **Amber- Okay, he's making his approach now.**

 **Bobby- Okay I'm on the ground now.**

 **Sofia &Amber- Nice landing Bobby.**

 **Bobby- I believe that was my best one yet, now I need a hangar for my special plane.**

 **Sofia- No problem Bobby.**

 **Sofia created the hangar and Bobby shut off the plane's engine and climbed out and pushed the plane inside and closed and locked it away.**

 **Clyde- Some flying there Bobby.**

 **Bobby- I had to circle for like 5 times waiting on the runway to materialize.**

 **End of chapter 11**


End file.
